


Late Nights

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bookshop, M/M, Scared Dan Howell, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: "Please help I'm scared of the dark and your store seems to be the only one open" AU
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Late Nights

I noticed the sun leaving the sky and knew I had stayed at work later than I thought once again. My boss, Mary, has told me many times not to stay so late, but I love being surrounded by all the books. I love to be able to read and still be "on task." I was finishing up stocking some books when I heard the front door slam open. I jumped and hoped it wasn't a robber and I wasn't about to die. I peeked around the shelf and saw a man dressed in all black and straightened brown hair.  
I continued hiding behind the shelf and started searching for a weapon.

"Hello?! Anyone here?" I heard him yell.

I closed my eyes tightly and grabbed the nearest book.

I ran around the shelf and lifted the book above my head.

"Don't hurt me!" I screamed.

"WOAH! Man! Calm down, I don't mean any harm." The other man shrieked.

"Oh." I slowly dropped the book and eyed the man across from me curiously. He had dark brown eyes that accented his chocolate hair. He seemed nervous and smiled at me slightly revealing a large dimple in his cheek. He was very tall, almost as tall as me, which is saying something as I am over six feet.

"Sorry for the scare. I know it's late." He mumbled while playing with his fingers. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Can I help you with anything?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, um, I was just wondering if I could just hang out here for a little bit?"

"Um... sure that's fine."

"Thanks so much!"

"Mmhmm." I left the boy alone and continued stocking. I kept an eye on him because I was still anxious he would hurt me or steal something.

"What's your name then?" I called towards him.

"Dan." I noticed him walk around and examine the books.

"Nice to meet you Dan, I'm Phil."

"Nice to meet you too." Dan mumbled as he picked up a book and started reading it. I noticed him sit down on a chair and get comfy.

I had finished stocking and started cleaning when I noticed Dan get up and stand next to me.

"So, tell me about yourself." He said as he leaned against the counter I was wiping down.

"Um, there isn't much to tell." I mumbled.

"I don't believe that, you seem far too interesting."

I set my rag down and looked at Dan. "I live by myself a couple blocks from here. I spend most of my time on the internet. I have a strange obsession with Buffy the vampire slayer and lions. I work at a bookstore because I really love to read, anything else you want to know? Or have you now realized how uninteresting I really am." Dan smiled at me and shook his head. I took my rag and began wiping down the bookshelves.

"I do have a question for you though." I said while still trying to focus on cleaning.

"What is it?" 

"Why in the world did you stop in this shop, at this time of night and refuse to leave?"

I noticed Dan blush a dark red and look out the window.

"Do you promise not to laugh." He asked.

"I promise?"

"I'm scared of the dark." Dan hid behind his hands.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Then why were you outside?"

"I know it was dumb of me, but I usually get off work early enough to get home before the sun goes down, but today I had to switch someone shifts and then my boss asked me to stay behind because he wanted to scold me for messing up on something again. I got out of there late and as I was walking your store was the only one with lights, so I ran here."

"Well I'm glad you came here, you have been the highlight of my night." I smirked.

"I have?"

"Yeah it's not every day a stranger runs in here begging for shelter." We both giggled together and Dan sat on the counter.

"So, Phil. What's your love life like?"

I jumped up next to Dan on the counter and scoffed. "Non existent. And you?"

"Same."

I gasped at Dan. "I don't believe you."

"Why not?" He looked at me curiously.

"You are really attractive and nice and you seem like you have a great sense of humor."

"Oh Phil! You flatter me." Dan giggled.

"Really, though. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"What if I'm not looking for girls." Dan whispered.

"Then any boy would be lucky to have you." I smirked.  
We held eye contact and I noticed him glance at my lips. I licked mine subconsciously. He started leaning in and I turned away towards the clock and realized I should be locking up soon.

"Well, this night has been very unexpected, thank you for barging in and scaring me half to death but making me feel better with some witty banter." I giggled at Dan. He smiled back and hopped off of the counter we were sitting on.

"You have honestly been the nicest book store employee I have ever met." Dan smiled.

"Thanks Dan. You are the weirdest book store customer I have ever had." We both laughed and I started to lock everything up.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you. It means a lot." Dan smiled.

"Of coarse! Thanks for entertaining me! Do you want me to walk you home?"

Dan's face lit up. "Could you please? Thank you, thank you!"

I locked the door and walked next to Dan. "So where are we heading?"

"This way!" Dan lead me. "Thanks for doing this. I was honestly freaking out wondering what I was going to do."

"It's really no problem, like I said earlier I have no life."

"Well, honestly thank you. It means so much."

Dan and I continued to walk sharing stories and laughing together.

"Well. This is me." Dan stopped.

"Already?" I frowned.

"Yeah. Surprisingly, I enjoyed tonight! Maybe I'll stop by your shop after work more often." Dan giggled.

"OR you could take my number." I winked at him.

"Are you flirting with me?" Dan smirked.

"Maybe I am." I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"But I'm straight." Dan smiled. At first I was sad and angry at myself for taking the wrong signals, but then I remembered our conversation from earlier and knew he was joking.

"So am I." I smirked.

At that moment Dan grabbed the back of my neck and pressed our lips together. I reacted immediately and smiled. I wrapped my arms around Dan's waist and deepened the kiss. We stood in front of Dan's flat for a good 15 minutes before we decided it would be smart for me to head home.

Dan and I exchanged numbers and I left thankful for two things.

1) That I never listened to Mary and stayed at work far longer than necessary

And

2) That Dan is afraid of the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)))


End file.
